


A Matter of Timing

by MICKFLI



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKFLI/pseuds/MICKFLI
Summary: Marty and Jennifer finally make it to the lake after the events of BttF III. Currently a one-shot, but who knows what the future holds...





	A Matter of Timing

Gilmore Lake, California

October 27, 1985

10:38 p.m.

Marty McFly gazed up at the night sky from the back of the Toyota Hilux 4X4 that suddenly appeared in his life earlier that morning. He smiled as he felt Jennifer snuggle further against him inside their shared sleeping bag. The two teens looked out over the lake, stars reflecting off the surface. They were surrounded by nothing but trees and crickets. Totally alone.

Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be and Marty couldn't believe his luck. He'd barely had a chance to process his extended journey through time when he got back from 1885. Marty was so thrilled to see that his life still looked as perfect and wonderful as it did when he returned from his first trip to into the past. His parents were happy and successful, his siblings weren't losers, and he had his dream truck parked right outside in the garage.

Best of all, he still had Jennifer. The two of them had a lot to catch up on after saying goodbye to Doc Brown and his sudden-family. And after that near miss with the Rolls Royce. It took all of Marty's will-power to ignore Needle's chicken-taunt, but he decided he wasn't going to take things like that so personally anymore. All of his time travel mishaps finally knocked some sense into him. Some things are more important than pride, like love and the future.

Marty thought about what would have happened if he had raced Needles today. The crash, the injury...the terrible potential future that awaited him in 2015. He hoped his new-found common sense fixed all of that. It already helped lead him to the lake tonight instead of the emergency room. He and Jennifer were finally taking that romantic camping trip they starting planning last week, which felt like 100 years ago to Marty.

"Hey Jennifer…"

"Yeah, Marty?"

Marty smiled and squeezed his girlfriend closer. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. After all that crazy shit that happened with Doc and the time machine I was worried you wouldn't want anything to do with me and our messed up future life."

Jennifer kissed Marty's cheek and said, "Of course I came, Marty. I mean, yeah I was totally freaked earlier. It's still weird to think about all this time travel stuff. But I think you and I are gonna be okay. Remember what Doc said? Our future can be whatever we want it to be. You're not gonna lose me because of what  _might_ happen someday."

Marty couldn't believe how cool his girlfriend was about everything that happened. His crazy experience with Doc and the DeLorean was over. Doc and Clara went off on their own adventure and he and Jennifer were right where they belonged.

The teens kissed and moved closer together inside their single sleeping bag. The stars shimmered off the water's surface and Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is" played over the truck's radio (much to Marty's dismay...but hey, Jennifer liked that crap.)

As their kissing grew more intense, Marty remembered why he was so eager to take Jennifer up to the lake in the first place. They hadn't taken  _that_  step in their relationship yet and he wanted it to be as romantic as possible. All his hopping through time had distracted him for a while, but he was here with her now and he wasn't going to let this moment pass. Marty McFly wasn't wasting his time ever again.

Marty and Jennifer stayed up all night in the back of that 4x4...making very good use of their time.


End file.
